<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood &amp; Hope by InazumaYume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915590">Blood &amp; Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume'>InazumaYume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected results [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tech is hurt, buir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tech is kidnapped and in danger. Will he get out of it alive?<br/>His brothers are hopeful.<br/>Wrecker is a mess and someone will pay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected results [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with this one and had to make a break from my Wolfpack &amp; Shiny story for a while (next chapter in progress but I'm stuck a little). Hopefully I will be able to add more chapters to both of them soon, right now I have more work so not much time for writing :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>          Tech knew he is screwed but he still has hope for getting out of this situation alive. His helmet was lying on the ground and his jaw felt like it could break at any moment. Long pale fingers digging painfully in his cheeks. He still could fell the metallic taste in his mouth. He was really proud of drawing a blood from that bitch. His jaw pressure was pretty impressive for his size; he has to that Wrecker later for being test subject for his biting. An angry bite mark was visible around Ventress throat. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to crash her windpipe. He stared in those cold ice eyes and tried to get up with some plan of escape. He was aware that the sith can easily read his mind but if he concentrates he can mask his true intentions in the labyrinth of his thoughts. An awful smile spread on the pale face and Tech uncontrollably shivered.</p><p>“Do not try to deceive me with your thoughts; sooner or later I will rip all the information I need from your brain”.</p><p>“If you don’t mind I would suggest later than sooner…” as expected the woman didn’t like that and thrown him to the ground, her foot next Tech’s face was and easy target. He grabbed her by the ankle with both hands and quickly moved his body locking her leg between his. Tech wasn’t as strong as his brothers but still he was a soldier and could defend himself pretty well. His strength and the movement impact were enough to throw his enemy off balance and to the ground. He managed to throw one more kick to the sith’s chin before rolling away. He was quick to his feet but the only way to escape was at the end of the cliff. Without hesitation he went running. However in the middle of the distance he was lifted by the force and pushed in the air. He quickly covered his face with his arms to protect head, as soon as he falls to the ground he cries from the pain in his left forearm. He is rolling down and in the last second he manages to grab the rock with his right hand. Under him was a tense jungle. He knows he will not be able to hang there forever even if the sith wasn’t now standing above him with a very pissed off expression.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you slowly.” The woman hissed, her lightsaber in hand buzzing angrily at him. “But first, you are going to tell me everything I want to know”.</p><p>Tech knows he has only one option in this situation. He just prays to whatever or whoever was listening for a bit of luck.</p><p>“Wait. Have anyone ever told you how amazing your hips look like?”</p><p>Her face covered a scarlet shade very visible on the pale skin. Shock painted all over her face. This was exactly what he expected and without waiting for any response he lets go of his holding.</p><p>“Bye!” he closes eyes as the gravity took hold of his body. Wrecker’s bright smile dances before his eyes. <em>Buir, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to avenge you.</em> Colt’s face was the last thing he saw before consciousness left him.</p><p>------</p><p>“Wrecker sit down and shut up! We are closing to his last localization.” Hunter’s every muscle was tense and on fire. Tech’s kidnapping hit them hard and now Wrecker was a pain in the ass he couldn’t calm down. His mind racing through different scenarios. He just hoped their little brother was still alive.</p><p>Crosshair was trying to keep his calm but the anxiety radiating from bigger clone was overwhelming and it started affect him too.</p><p> </p><p>They were able to land pretty close to the place from where Tech’s localization shown on the monitor. Wrecker wasn’t able to keep his calm and rushed outside as soon as the ramp touched the ground.</p><p>“Damn it. Cross stay with the ship if Tech is injured we will need help” Hunter said and run after the big clone.</p><p>Crosshair looked around trying to find any high point from where he could have an eye on the surrounding but unfortunately all tallest trees were deep in the jungle.</p><p>------</p><p>It took them some time to finally get through dense forest and to the cliff from where Tech’s GPS was giving signal. There was no one around and all blood runs away from Wrecker’s face when he notices Tech’s helmet on the ground. He approaches it quickly and picks it up. There is a blood on the site of it and he almost crushed the helmet from anger.</p><p>“There are traces of struggle here” Hunter kneels near the edge of the cliff “and more blood”. He notices a bloody handprint at the very edge. “We can assume he has fallen from here.” His face was contorted in anger and fear under the helmet. He tried to sound calm but he knew it will not be enough to calm down the other clone.</p><p>-----</p><p>A lone carnivore was slurping blood from the grass under the huge tree. It looked sadly up regretting it cannot climb it to find what kind of delicious meat was up there. It licked its muzzle clean and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally a little action I guess ^^ I hope you will enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were running through the dense jungle for a few minutes now. Birds and small animals run away in panic. Hunter and Wrecker suddenly had to stop because a lone carnivore crossed their path. It was staring at them for a minute, trying to calculate if he was desperate and hungry enough to jump those two weird looking creatures. When it doesn’t move for a while Wrecker had enough and charged at it with an animalistic battle cry. Confused animal barely had enough time to jump out of Wrecker’s path when the big clone run pass him.</p><p>“Are you sure we he will be there?!” Wrecker voice was loud in Hunter’s ears but he just grits his teeth.</p><p>“Yes, but most likely so does our enemy, I can feel two sources of humanoid magnetic field from that location” Sergeant took out his weapon while they were closing by to the place where he was sure Tech landed.</p><p>Wrecker growled at that and war ready to charge at whoever was behind the trees.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they jumped out of the bushes to the small path seemed like everything slowed down for Hunter. Under the tree was standing a lean figure they all knew very well. Asajj Ventress. The bitch who killed their <em>buir</em>, and the same one who almost killed Crosshair. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins, crimson clouds before his eyes. However before he or the woman were able to react Wrecker already launches himself at her. She doesn’t have enough time to pull out her light sabers but she was able to stop the big clone with the force. She has no idea who she is challenging thou. Hunter has seen this only once during training with General Shaak Ti. Wrecker’s body tensed even more and he looks like he is trying to break invisible chains binding his entire body. After a short moment of struggle he breaks free and the sith loses her footing for a brief moment. It is enough for Wrecker to slam his whole body at her chest sending a small woman flying. She does a flip in the air and lands heavily on her feet. It is visible that her legs are trembling and her furious grimace makes Hunter smirk under his helmet. Wrecker with a roar is charging at her again. She grabs her light sabers but Hunter does not give her any chances and blasts them out of her palms. In the meantime bigger clone grabs her by a leg while she is trying to jump away from his path. He throws her at the nearby tree with all his strength. A tree trunk protested with a loud crack and so does some bones. Ventress was breathing heavily, her mission was already failure, she has no idea Republic has such strong clones. She throws nearby boulder at her opponent and immediately disappears in the jungle.</p><p>Wrecker’s fist meets the flying boulder like an apple. His raging growl must have been heard probably also by Crosshair at this point.</p><p>“Easy, I know you wanted to kill her, me too… “Hunter tries to calm down his brother. He walks to the tree under which they have spotted the sith and looks up. He can easily notice a dangling hand from between branches.</p><p>“How are we gonna get him out from there?” Wrecker is circling a tree.</p><p>“I take care of it, just wait here and make sure you catch us if something goes wrong.” Hunter shoots a line and when the hook is secured and the other end is tightly clipped into his belt he starts climbing. Wrecker watches him like a terrified small kid waiting for the fireman to rescue his kitten <em>tooka</em>.</p><p>-------</p><p>Crosshair watches an all too well known figure running our from between trees. He grits his teeth and pulls the trigger.</p><p>------</p><p>Ventress is in pain, her ribs are fractured and vision slightly blurred. Only because her hard training she was able to sense the incoming projectile. She jumps to the side but even then a crimson streak appeared on her cheek. <em>This fucking sniper, I thought I’ve got rid of him. </em>She jumps again avoiding another shot. With a throbbing site and back from the pain and cloud around her mind she quickly runs between trees. She has definitely enough of this planet.</p><p>------</p><p>Crosshair puts another toothpick between his teeth. He is pissed that he let escape the sith but soon his thoughts are dismissed as the com goes alive.</p><p>“<em>We’ve got him. Prepare med droid and call out for assistance whoever is near. There is a sith nearby.” </em>Hunter’s voice is ringing in his ears.</p><p>“Yea I’ve noticed. She escaped.” He snarls a response and runs toward the ship. He puts his riffle back on its place and rushes to their little med section. The medical droid could use an update but until now he worked very well.<br/>He jumps into chair and starts console. He just hopes someone friendly is there and listening.</p><p>Time passes slowly as he is waiting for any answer. After what feels like an hour he finally gets one.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This is Tranquility. Your codes are classified but belong to the Republic force. Identify yourself.</em>” A voice from the other end made Crosshair clenched his jaw, he really hates regs.“This is Crosshair from Clone Force 99 aka Bad Batch. We have man down and need immediate medical assistance. I’m sending you our coordinates.” He just hopes they will be in time. He still has no idea in what condition his little brother is but every minute counts. There was silence for a moment at the other end which made him nervous.<br/>“<em>We will be at your position in around ten minutes. Be prepared to enter the hangar.</em>” Lovely, at least they are close. If he remembers correctly Tranquility is under some mirialian General command.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this was hard. Again I focused too much probably on injuries but i wanted to made them the most realistic ones (if you have suggestions for other injuries from this incident please let me know, i'm not medic but I would like to know if there is more i could write).</p><p>Also I hope i did ok in portraying Luminara character... I found her hard to write :| (if not please let me know so i can impprove)</p><p>Second thing. Again my first plan crumbled in the time from imagining this story to the moment of this chapter T_T so now i'm on the backup plan...</p><p>I hope you are enjoying it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>          Crosshair was nervously turning everything off on the ship before he joined his brothers. <em>Tranquility’</em>s medical personnel were already waiting for them and soon they were running through corridors to the med bay. He could almost feel Wrecker’s anger and nervousness; he clenches his jaw so hard he broke a toothpick. <em>This bitch really wants them to kill here slowly and painfully. First she killed their buir and tried to steal Jango Fett's DNA template, then she tries to kill him and now she hurts their little brother. Oh he will have to bind Wrecker somehow when they get her or the big guy will kill her too quickly.</em></p><p> </p><p>Master Luminara was on her way to the med bay when she felt waves of hatred and despair. She narrowed her eyes and quickens her pace. She never had occasion to work with the special unit but she knew Master Kenobi and Mundi had and they valued their help and skills. She almost reached her destination when she heard raised voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Wrecker calm down, they’ll take care of him just sit down and let them do their job”. Hunter was trying to calm down his brother and stop him to storm into the med bay. Crosshair watched them with narrowed eyes when he noticed a female Jedi approaching them. Hunter also noticed her and loosens his grip on Wrecker’s arm.</p><p>“Sergeant Hunter, this is General Luminara of Jedi Order” Commander Gree introduces them but keeps his eye on the big clone who looks like he could do any stupid thing you can come up to at any second.</p><p>“General, it’s an honor. We are thankful for help.” Hunter meets her eyes and already can tell she will be all business, not like General Kenobi with whom you could throw few jokes.</p><p>“Sergeant, I am glad we could help. Please follow me let’s talk somewhere private.” He nodded following her and Commander Gree, Crosshair and Wrecker not too far behind them.</p><p>----------</p><p>“He has fractured left forearm, four ribs from nine to twelfth, sacrum and coccyx also torn spine-costal muscles. Fortunately there is no head trauma or any damage to the internal organs which is surprising but good news”. CMO looked at his patient and narrowed his eyes. This man will need hospital or a very long stay in bacta tank and will be out of action for some time. “Let’s get to work.”</p><p>The whole medical personnel gathered and soon Tech was ready for first of many surgeries.</p><p>---------</p><p>“Asajj Ventress. I had an occasion to duel with her once.” Master Luminara tried not to put a grimace on her usually calm face at the memory of Rattataki Sith.</p><p>“Yes General. Unfortunately we were unable to capture her. However she shouldn’t be a problem for some time. Wrecker got her pretty good.” Hunter pointed at the big clone who was sitting surprisingly quiet the whole time. Jedi Master though does not know Wrecker could tell that this is not his usual behaviour, the waves of emotional pain were pouring out of him and she could feel the goosebumps crawling on her skin.</p><p>“Any idea why she has kidnapped him?” Commander Gree looked away from his data pad and locked his gaze with Hunter. Sergeant narrowed his eyes and cast a quick glance at his brothers before answering.</p><p>“Kaminoans made sure to make him super smart and he has lots of useful intel stored in his mind and on his devices.” Hunter really doesn’t like the fact that Wrecker is so quiet. It wouldn’t help them if he was panicking and yelling but he wasn’t that quiet in ages. It’s like calm before the storm but they are ready if the storm hits. Crosshair made sure to equip himself in some sedates.</p><p>The silence was interrupted by a medical clone that entered with a data pad. At the sight of the medic Wrecker almost jumped from his seat but sniper’s hand stopped him to get closer to a little jumpy medic.</p><p>“He has some major injuries but nothing life threatening. Mostly fractured bones. After we put him together he will need at least a week in bacta tank. Other than few bruises there is no head trauma.”</p><p>“I see, thank you.” Master Luminara took a pad in her hand and the medic left the room.</p><p>“Wrecker, sit down.” Hunter tried to push the big clone back onto his chair; fortunately it wasn’t yet time for the storm to hit the fan.</p><p>“Sergeant, do you have any current missions?” Jedi asked still looking at the data pad.</p><p> “No. We haven’t received any yet.” Hunter turned to face her and sit down back into his chair throwing a warning look at Wrecker.</p><p>“Good. Looks like you will stay with us until your man heals properly. Another option is to drop you on Kamino …”.</p><p>“We’ll be honored to stay. Besides there is possibility the enemy will try again. It wouldn’t be good bringing fight to Kamino… after the last one.” He stepped in quickly. There is no way they are taking Tech to Kamino in this state. Who knows what longnecks will do to him? They will see him as a failure and most likely start plotting how to replace him.<em> After my dead body!</em></p><p>Luminara looks up from the pad and into Hunter’s eyes. He could swear her iris became more vibrant blue then before. He swallowed hard, he could feel he is being judged and read. He always felt uneasy when Jedi did that.</p><p>“Very well. Commander Gree will show you to the barracks. Please do not make any incidents with my crew. She add after a moment and send them a little smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don’t you dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me some time.</p><p>I'm sooo excited after the Bad Batch trailer...I need them! And my Funko PoP Wrecker is on his way :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Ventress is hissing in pain as her ribs are being put back together. Medical droid doing good job but the sedative is fading away. She hasn’t expected this one to pull out something like this on her, she was so confident in her skills that she never even considered any clone to be a treat to her. Not to mention a sudden appearance of the big brute who broke through her force grasp and almost killed her with just his fists. This failure will cost her dearly if she can’t finish it somehow. An angry grimace crosses her face as she tries to get up from the med bed, all muscles screaming in pain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p>Crosshair wrinkled his nose at the smell of the ration that is being served in the mess hall. They’ve been here from three days and he really has enough of the meals served in <em>Tranquility’</em>s mess hall.  He dug his spoon in the gray mass and watched it slowly sinking into the pile of goo. <em>Nope, no way, I’m not touching this shit</em>. He snorts and checks on Wrecker who is sitting next to his right. The big clone is looking at his own portion with a distance glare in one eye and jaw clenched.</p><p>“Guys, you should eat something” Hunter said from above his plate and sniper made a dramatic face.</p><p>“I am so not kissing you after you put this thing in your mouth.” He pointed his finger at the almost empty plate in front of the Sergeant. Hunter’s face tilts to the side as he tried to thing of the possible cause of Crosshair’s outburst.</p><p>“ ’m not hungry…” Wrecker’s voice was weak as he finally spoke, the usual volume and energy evaporated from it.</p><p>“Yea…the smell only is enough to make me want to puke.” Sniper took a spoonful of gray goo and aimed it at the shiny who was sitting at the end of their table.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Hunter warns him quietly, his glare throwing daggers at the other man. “I promised to the General that there will be no incidents”.</p><p>“Relaaax no one will see it coming and maybe it will improve Wrecker’s mood” Crosshair was ready to launch a smelly missile when a door to the mess opens and Commander Gree steps inside, instantly spotting them in the crowd.</p><p>“Great” Crosshair put his spoon back into the plate.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>“Looks like his bones are slowly healing, how do his muscles looks line now?” Medical clones are checking on their newest patient. “Thanks to the slight modifications Kaminoans made his healing proceeds faster than in regular clone’s case.” CMO looks at Tech through the glass of bacta tank.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Gree watches the Bad Batch members from his spot at the door to the mess suspiciously. He could swear he saw a spoon filled with today’s meal aimed at one of his subordinate for a second. It soon disappeared in to the sniper’s plate. He sighed loudly and marched towards them, politely dismissing his men back to their own meals as they greeted him. He stopped at the Sergeant’s side and noticed that both big guy and sniper didn’t even touch their food.</p><p>“Sergeant” he greats him and immediately sits next to him.</p><p>“Commander, anything we can help with?” Hunter drops his spoon to the empty plate as he looks at the other clone.</p><p>“Just got an update regarding your man, he should spend few more days in bacta tank but for now everything looks positive.” He said calmly, in the corner of his vision he could see that the big clone’s head jerked up, one eye filled with hope and something else. Gree could tell that those two must have been really close. He heard that that mountain of muscles is usually very laud and full of energy, right now he seemed looked like a beaten tooka left in the rainy allay for a week without any roof above its head.</p><p>“That’s great to hear, we appreciate it. However I think there is another reason for Commander to come to us with just this news.” Hunter tilts his head a little as he studied Gree’s face.</p><p>“There is. We received a message from General’s padawan, Barriss Offee. She is in need of back up. We need a small team to drop at her coordinates.” Gree looks at Wrecker and notices a glint of sparkle in his eye, maybe that’s what the big guy needs to take off his thought from his hurt brother.</p><p>“Count us in Commander. We need as much info as you can give us, without Tech it can be a bumpy ride.” Hunter stood from his seat and two other Bad Batchers followed.</p><p>“Thank you Sergeant. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We are back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so there might be a little SPOILER hint to the 1st EP of Bad Batch at the end of this chapter. I think, not sure, i'm just warning in case.</p><p>It took me... long time to continue this. A lot happened...I will try to go back to writing to relief my pain after losing a cat 3 weeks ago... he was hit by a car and i'm still on antidepressants...and after this 1st episode im conflicted. It was great by some feels hurts.</p><p>I hope you are enjoying reading those. If you have any corrections for me or suggestions please feel free to write. Any feedback is always welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Crosshair was watching from his post how his bigger brother charged through a small group of battle droids. He could easily steal some frags from him but, he wasn’t nice, he just didn’t feel like doing it today. His helmet hid a small smile creeping on his face when he noticed Wrecker happily punching the air as he most likely screamed for more droids to come at him.</p><p>“We’re leaving!” Hunter’s voice comes through the comms and Crosshair immediately checks Sergeant’s location through the scope. With Jedi at his side Hunter sprints through the rocky terrain, looks like for now they are safe and no sigh of pursuit. With the corner of his other eye he can see Wrecker is almost at the ship.</p><p>He swiftly slides down the ladder and runs towards the landing spot.</p><p>*********</p><p>
  <em>The pain in his muscles is still there, the memory of red lightsabers and the fall into the trees crowns are flashing behind his eyes. He tries to open them because the darkness is maddening. He can hear someone nearby moving and talking but he cannot recognize what. He tries again and is instantly almost blinded by the bright light. He clears his throat and discovers it’s parched. Shadow figures are gathering around him shielding his eyes from the light and he finally can recognize clone medical officers.</em>
</p><p>“Do you hear me?” Officer asks as he checks his vitals and reflex.</p><p>“Water” he whispers and tries to focus on the face in front of him. Soon he is handed a fresh cup of water and welcomes it with gratefulness.</p><p>“You are in <em>Tranquility’</em>s med bay. Now, how do you feel? Any pain?” Officer asks as he watches the other suspiciously like he would flee at any moment. Almost every medical officer knew how much Bad Batch members felt about any medical checkups.</p><p>“I still can feel some of it in my muscles. How badly injured was I?” Tech’s voice was slowly getting stronger and steadier.</p><p>“Few fractured bones, thorn muscles. You were lucky not to sustain head trauma.” Medic said and grabbed a stimpack. “I’m going to give you painkillers but you have to stay here for now. Your team is on the mission helping General’s padawan”. He ads quickly when Tech opened his mouth mostly to ask more questions.</p><p>Tech closes his mouth and accepts a shot without a whine. He feels tired but he wants to be awake when his brothers come back. Whenever that might happen.</p><p>********</p><p><em>“Sergeant I’m so glad you were able to help my padawan. I was just informed that your man has awakened. You are clear to visit him when you are back on the ship. Have a safe travel back to Tranquility and may the Force be with you.”</em> <em> Wrecker almost burst with happiness at General’s words, Crosshair smiled with the corner of his mouth and tried to act all cool in his seat but the Jedi who was sitting behind him could feel the overwhelming joy and relief.</em></p><p>“Let’s punch it and better not keep him waiting too long. If he has a headache it will be a mess to deal with.” Hunter smiles as he exchanged a look with the sniper.</p><p>The mirialan Jedi just watches them in silence, wondering what kind of person is their missing friend. Obviously they care for each other even more than some of the regular clones she met. She looks at the sniper as he argues with the big clone over some unimportant stuff when her mind suddenly swirls and some dark feeling creeps into it. She shakes her head to clear her mind but the image is clouded and gone. He focuses her eyes on the grey haired man but the thing whatever it is now gone. Maybe she is just tired after her mission. It is probably nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>